callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element 115
:For the similarly-titled song, see 115 (song). Element 115 '(also known as [[wikipedia:Ununpentium|'Ununpentium]], symbol Uup) plays a role in the Nazi Zombies back-story. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In the Nazi Zombies storyline, however, Uup (referred to only as Element 115) is harvested from meteorites that have fallen into warring powers' territory. One of these meteors that can be seen by the player is found in Shi No Numa, and until the release of Black Ops this was the only meteor to be found in the maps. In Kino der Toten there are three meteor fragments that can be found. These can be activated by pressing the use button while looking at them. After all three of the meteor fragments are activated, the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts to play. Said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises and have electrical pulses flickering across their surfaces. Shooting them will bring certain quotes by the characters dealing with the rock. Element 115 has been found in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, the moon, Area 51, and Tunguska. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Nazis. After creating them, Maxis realized that they were too uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are all powered by 115. The teleporters also utilize 115. Trivia *On Shi no numa, one of the crates in the second room on the second floor is labeled 115. This could mean some of the Element 115 was moved to Shi no numa. . One of several such scribbles and references to Element 115 in the map.]] *On one of the Call of Duty: Black Ops game images, one of Frank Wood's tattoos which normally says "SOG Tough" has been changed to say "115" This is most likely a reference to element 115. *The clock seen on the Der Riese trailer has its hands at 1:15. *In Kino der Toten, the words "the element is here" can be seen, referring to the meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. *Alex Mason often sees the number 115 during campaign. *Mason is also 5'11. In countries where Mason fights during the campaign (such as Vietnam or Laos), the inches comes before feet, making him 11'5. This also applies for Viktor Reznov. *In the Black Ops Zombies map "Five", if you have not turned on the Defcon Levels and you try to enter the Pack-A-Punch room,or acess the broken power box, it reads "Area Clearance 115 needed", which is probably displayed because the Pack-A-Punch machine is in that room, and the Pack-a-Punch machine is powered by Element 115. Also, if the player tries to interact with an elevator during the Thief round, it reads "Access Denied; Security Protocol 115". *In the zombie map, " Five", when the Pentagon Thief round comes, the female voice can be heard saying "Warning, breach detected on level 1,2 or 3" (depending on which floor your on). Initiating security protocol 115." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the player is planting the bomb in any bomb-based gamemode, he is typing 115 repeatedly. *In the loading screen of Ascension, one of the pictures in the comic shows three rockets, and the shadow of the respective rockets will read as 115. *Element 115 can be seen on the moon in Der Riese and Ascension. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese